


Coke Bottles and Rubber Bands

by xmyp



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One rainy afternoon BEAST’s maknae suggests everyone plays a game. No one expected to have so much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coke Bottles and Rubber Bands

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre:** Smut, PWP  
>  **Words:** ~9600  
>  **Warnings:** Don’t read this if you’re underage. It may be bad smut, but it’s still smut.  
>  I am aware that there are inconsistencies.

 

 

 

The members of B2ST were bored. They’d not had a proper break in months and they had been looking forward to this sacred time off, but at the end of the day, after visiting with old friends and going home to see parents and siblings, they’d always migrate back to the company of each other. Today, however; was a rainy day, spent inside, lounging around looking solemn with grave faces. Even the typically peppy Kikwang had run out of batteries and laid sprawled over the back of the couch, face implanted in the cushions.

Dongwoon eyes him from across the room where he sits at the kitchen table, his head resting on his folded arms. Kikwang’s ass is perched in the air and his legs dangle down the back of the couch.

“Hyung,” Dongwoon says.

Kikwang’s response is muffled as he speaks into the cushion.

“Let’s play a game.”

Kikwang raises his upper body at the words, wobbling as he balances on the back of the couch. “What kind of game?”

“I don’t know. Where’s everyone else?”

Kikwang groans as he leans forward sharply and hauls his body over the back of the couch. “Seung hyung is sleeping, Junnie hyung is probably sleeping too… they might all be sleeping.”

“I’m sure that’s not all they’re doing.” Dongwoon mutters against the back of his hands.

“What?” Kikwangs says, his voice bouncing off the walls.

“Let’s get them up.” Dongwoon slides a chair back and walks to the couch, pulling Kikwang off of it and towards the bedroom area.

~~

Several minutes later finds them all sitting in a misshapen circle on the bedroom floor. Junhyung and Hyunseung lean against the footboard of the bed, on Junhyung’s right is Yoseob, then Doojoon leaning against the wall, followed by Dongwoon, and lastly Kikwang, who was reclining back on his arms.

“Why aren’t we sleeping again?” Hyunseung asks, rubbing his eyes blearily.

“Because!” Dongwoon slaps his hands together in front of him, the loud noise that results waking everyone up a little more. “We’re going to play a game.”

“I don’t feel like playing games.” Junhyung says, starting to get up.

Yoseob grabs his arm and pulls him back down. “Maybe it’ll be fun.” He turns to Dongwoon, “What game?”

“I was thinking,” Dongwoon pauses as he glances at Kikwang. “Truth or dare.”

“What?” Hyunseung shoots forward from his leaning position.

“Yah, yah, yah. I’m not playing a game where you guys ask me embarrassing questions or make me do stupid shit.” Junhyung says.

“Wait! What if we don’t make you do stupid stuff? Come on. I just want everyone to have a good time.” Dongwoon sets pleading eyes on Junhyung and then directs them at everyone else who was anxious to get up.

Junhyung sighs at the expression, grabbing his coke bottle from beside him and drinking the last gulp. He slaps the empty bottle down in the middle of the circle and then reclines back again. “The first time you say something stupid, I’m leaving.”

~~

They manage to keep the game going for a good twenty minutes before the ones resting against surfaces, with the exception of the maknae, start letting their heads loll. They had lost interest again.

It’s Dongwoon’s turn to spin the bottle and it lands on Junhyung. Knowing his irritable hyung is going to quit soon anyway he presses his luck. “Hyung, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Junhyung says without moving.

“Is it true that you have dreams about Hyunseung hyung?”

Junhyung’s head snaps up and he gapes at his dongsaeng. “What!?” He almost spits at him, boring holes through him with his glare. Dongwoon doesn’t flinch.

“Do you dream about hyung?” He smirks at the incredulous stare everyone is giving him.

Junhyung closes his eyes for a second and grits his teeth together then looks at Dongwoon seriously. “Do you want to die?”

“That’s not an answer, hyung.”

“Yah! … No. I don’t have dreams about him,” He grounds out through clenched teeth.

“Then why do you say his name in your sleep?”

Junhyung launches forward, his knee connects with the plastic bottle, it flying out of the way as he grabs Dongwoon’s shirt front and pushes him to the ground, landing on top of him.

Dongwoon laughs as he holds onto Junhyung’s wrists, not letting him even get a punch in. Hyunseung and Kikwang jump in, trying to pull the two apart.

Hyunseung grips at Junhyung’s waist and pulls him off the other boy, shoving him back to his original spot, Junhyung lands on his side with a “Umph”.

Yoseob reaches across Doojoon when Dongwoon sits back up laughing, placing a hand on his junior’s shoulder. Dongwoon looks up at him, his eyes shining with amusement. Yoseob looks at him in puzzlement and asks, “Are you crazy, or stupid?”

Kikwang places a hand on his chin and hums. “But Junhyung hyung does say stuff in his sleep sometimes.”

“Not stuff,” Dongwoon says, brushing off Yoseob’s hold and looking at Kikwang. “’Hyunseung, ah, Seungie, Seungie, ah, Seung,’ he said it just like that one night. Clear as day. I could hear him from my bed.” He points at Doojoon, “You talk in your sleep too.”

Doojoon quickly leans over and presses a hand against his maknae’s mouth.

“You…” Hyunseung starts, looking at Junhyung, who was currently refusing to make eye contact with him and was instead sneering at the floor. “You talk about me in your sleep?”

“How would I know? I’m sleeping.” Junhyung kicks at Dongwoon from across the circle.

“Do you dream about me?” Hyunseung asks, earnestly curious.

“Ah-ni-yo.” He nods his head with every syllable for emphasis.

Doojoon taps Yoseob and points at the bottle that was laying off to the side of the circle. Yoseob grabs it and returns it to the leader. Doojoon spins it and it lands on Kikwang. “Truth or dare.”

Kikwang looks warily at the other members around him. “Truth.”

“Is it true that you kissed that cute coordi noona at the Christmas party like she said?”

At the time of the rumor, Kikwang had laughed it off, going along with his noona’s lie. But he had since forgotten it and blushed at the thought of it. “Nope.” He says, a lopsided grin on his face. “I’ve never kissed anybody.” He says without thinking.

Everyone else in the room just lets their jaws sag at the declaration. Dongwoon grabs the other by the arm, looking him in the eyes. “You’ve really never? At our age? But you’re so good with the ladies, how have you not?” Dongwoon wants to keep rambling his disbelief, but Kikwang is quickly alerted to what he just said.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant, no. I’ve kissed people before—I mean, I’ve kissed a person before—I just meant that I didn’t kiss anybody that..particular night.” He waves his hands in front of him in a wide gesture.

Yoseob laughs, his dimples deepening as he looks at Kikwang. “Yah, you really haven’t. I can’t believe it.” He slaps his forehead dramatically. “Slide the bottle to me.” He spins and it lands on Kikwang again, the younger groaning in annoyance. “Truth or dare?” He asks, smiling as big as his mouth will let him.

Kikwang hesitates, not sure what the better alternative would be at this point. “Tr…Dare.”

Yoseob bites his bottom lip and tilts his head back, drumming his fingers on his chin. “I dare you… to… Kiss maknae!” He points at Dongwoon.

“Anni!!” Kikwang shuffles away from the group. “I’m not kissing him!”

“Why not?” Doojoon asks.

“B-Because! I’m not like that! And I don’t want my first kiss to be him!”

Dongwoon puts on a hurt face and then instantly brightens. “So you admit, you’ve never been kissed?”

Doojoon looks down at the bottle and notices that it’s only an inch from pointing at Dongwoon. He nudges it with his toe and then exclaims, “It’s pointing at both of them, so dare maknae to kiss him!”

“Yah! It was facing me just a minute ago!” Kikwang says defensively.

“Maybe it wasn’t done spinning yet,” Yoseob says. “Maknae, truth or dare.”

“Dare!” Dongwoon says, eyes wide and hands twitching in anticipation.

“I dare you to kiss Kikwang!”

“Okay!” He immediately launches towards the older boy, Kikwang moving again to try to avoid the attack. He quickly rolled onto his stomach and covered his face with his hands.

Dongwoon sat on his knees, hovering over Kikwang and trying to pry his hyung’s hands away from his face. After a few minutes of struggling, Hyunseung reached over to the pair and tickled the pad of Kikwang’s foot, causing the other to turn over and reach for the offending hand. The maknae quickly took advantage of Kikwang’s new position, pushing him onto his back and leaning down to press his lips against the dark haired boy’s. Kikwang pushed at Dongwoon’s chest, making muffled disgruntled noises against the other’s lips. When Dongwoon finally broke away, the other dramatically started spitting and gagging, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Why would you do that!?”

Dongwoon simply sat back against the wall, a simple smile gracing his face.

Junhyung sat up when he saw the content look on the maknae’s face. “Yah! Why do you go around accusing other people of being gay when you clearly liked that?”

Dongwoon shrugs. “I know how to appreciate when someone looks good. I don’t fight what I feel. Unlike you, hyung.”

“I’m not playing anymore.” Junhyung says, moving to stand up.

“Yeah, me either.” Kikwang states, also getting up.

Yoseob and Doojoon share a look between each other, both shrugging without saying a word. “It’s not as fun with four people,” Yoseob says, inching towards Doojoon. “Let’s do something else.”

Doojoon smiles secretively at the younger boy.

Hyunseung also stands from his spot, not noticing the two off to his side that had started flirting with each other playfully. He instead focused on Junhyung who was currently walking out of the room. He followed him to the kitchen before saying his name.

Junhyung looked back at him, already able to tell what the other was about to say he quickly made a beeline for the bathroom. Unfortunately for him Hyunseung was a bit quicker than he was and successfully grabbed the door before Junhyung could slam it shut.

“Yah, I have to use the bathroom. Do you mind?”

“No you don’t, let me in! We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, and yes I do. I drank a whole bottle of coke earlier and haven’t pissed yet.”

“Then I won’t look, just let me in.”

Junhyung finally relented, letting the door open enough for the older boy to enter and then closing the door quickly. The blond leaned back against the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

Junhyung walked towards the toilet, not really having to use it, but figuring he’d still give it a shot since he said he had to. “You’re looking.”

Hyunseung’s eyes drifted closed but he stayed standing as he was. “Why do you say my name when you sleep?”

Junhyung sighs heavily, placing his forearm against the wall in front of him. “Don’t talk to me while I use the bathroom. It’s weird.”

The older boy kept his silence as Junhyung did his business, as soon as he heard the flush though he slid his eyes open, catching a quick sight of Junhyung.

“Yah! Stop looking!” He quickly stuffed himself into his pants and then ran his hands under the faucet, shutting it off and moving towards the door. “Move.”

“No.” Junhyung reached up to the stubborn boy’s forehead and flicked it. Hyunseung grimaced and reached up to rub the aching area. “Tell me why you say my name in your sleep.”

Junhyung huffs in annoyance. “I guess because I have dreams about you.”

“What kind of dreams?”

“Just dreams!”

“… What happens in them?” Hyunseung asks, apprension clear in his voice.

Junhyung smirks, looking the other up and down before scoffing out a laugh. “You really want to know?” Hyunseung looks at him wearily, but nods anyway, his golden locks bouncing at the move. “Close your eyes again real fast.”

Hyunseung hesitates but does as he’s told, tensing up immediately, not sure what the younger is going to do to him. He flinches when he feels Junhyung’s hand brush against his neck before it wraps around the nape. He hears a soft chuckle and thinks to open his eyes, expecting Junhyung to throw a punch any second or something else that’s violent. Instead, just as his eyes crack open just a hair, soft lips press against his own. His eyes pop open but he doesn’t react otherwise, standing stiffly with his arms at his sides. Junhyung’s free hand rests on his hip and the younger man presses closer to him.

He’s surprised more than anything by the contact between them, never in a million years would he even dream that something like this could happen. He’s not objective towards the attention though, and let’s Junhyung know by moving his hands to mimic the other’s. He snakes his fingers into the hair at the nape of Junhyung’s neck, pulling him closer. Junhyung groans as their bodies rub against each other, Hyunseung quickly taking advantage of the open mouth and darting his tongue out, testing and teasing the other. Junhyung’s teeth graze the other’s tongue, before he forces it into the other’s mouth with his own. He uses his hand to tilt Hyunseung’s head to the side, allowing him to further penetrate him with his tongue. Hyunseung’s grip on his hair tightens when his tongue presses against the top of the other’s front teeth and he moans into the joining. He bites onto the blonde’s lower lip and draws it towards him, pulling away from the kiss.

Once they’ve parted he leans forward again and kisses Hyunseung chastely before backing away. He doesn’t move far, a hand still gripping at his waist while the other is gripping the back of his head. He hums at the feel of said fingers traces circles onto his scalp, his eyes drifting closed. “Seung-ah,” his voice is husky as he watches the other under hooded lids.

“Lets go back out there.” Hyunseung says, an absent look on his face. He looks perfectly content with what just happened, which would puzzle Junhyung if the hand that was massaging his scalp wasn’t making him drowsy with pleasure.

As they open the door they come face to face with the rest of the members, excluding Kikwang. Hyunseung blushes deeply and bows his head, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. Yoseob and Dongwoon’s mouths hang open as they just stare at the two in the bathroom. Yoseob’s mouth twitches into a smile and he nudges Doojoon who was hanging onto the doorframe.

“Are you going to get out of our way?” Junhyung asks, cocking his eyebrow at the small crowd.

“Where are you going?” Dongwoon asks. Hyunseung decides to press through them, not giving them an answer, and walks back towards the bedroom. “Hyung!” Dongwoon calls out to him, wanting to follow him but knowing that he’ll get more out of Junhyung.

“Yah. What all did you—”

“None of your business.” Junhyung says, pushing past the younger boys and trailing after Hyunseung.

Yoseob taps Doojoon on the shoulder to gain his attention, motioning for him to come with him and Dongwoon towards the bedroom. Instead, the leader grabs the offending hand and pulls the shorter into the vacated bathroom, not closing the door but leaving the lights off. Their mouths instantly press against each others, their hands finding purchase wherever they can. Yoseob smiles into the kiss when he feels Doojoon’s tongue run across his lips. Doojoon’s arms wrap around his back as the older man murmurs against his lips, “Those moans turned me on.”

Strong lips press against the corner of Yoseob’s lips, then move to trace his jawline, stopping at his ear for sharp teeth to tug at his ear lobe. He lets out a low rumbling groan and Doojoon pulls back from him, eyes reflecting the light from the hallway and smiling at him. “I don’t care if you ever sing again, but I want you to make that noise forever, please.”

“You know, I think we could probably get the rest of the members to join us tonight, if we play our cards right.”

Doojoon pouts. “What about Kiki?”

Yoseob grins mischievously, “I think I have an idea.”

* * *

  
Thirty minutes later, all six of the members are sitting along the three conjoined bottom bunks. It had taken serious convincing on Yoseob’s part to get Kikwang to join all of them just to talk. They were still trying to get him to cooperate, and the wait was wearing on their adrenaline buzz.

Kikwang sits in the corner, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms encircling them, placing himself a good foot from everyone else. Yoseob crawls towards him and sits on his knees in front of him. They stare at each other for what feels like forever, the rest of the group watching on curiously. “Did it hurt?” Yoseob asks, his eyebrow arching.

“What?”

“When Dongwoonie kissed you. Did it hurt?”

Kikwang pauses, a blush coloring his face. “N-no.”

“Then do you think he’s ugly?” Yoseob glances over his shoulder at the anxious maknae.

“...I’m not gay.”

“You don’t have to be gay to say whether someone is ugly.”

“I guess he’s not.”

“Then... let’s see... did the kiss feel good?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“You weren’t paying attention to your first kiss?”

“I was trying to get away from it, remember?”

“Yeah. We remember. Which is why I’m asking you all this. Was it just because it was a guy?”

Kikwang thinks for a few seconds, deciding whether or not it’s really the truth. When he actually thought about it, the maknae was actually very attractive. He even sometimes envied his western features. But he wouldn’t say that he was ever attracted to the boy. He had never really been attracted to anyone before, he had always been to focused on he career to worry about things like that.

“Kiki?” Yoseob asks, a wry smile in place.

“No.”

“Then you aren’t gay, but you’re not mad at Dongwoon for kissing you because he’s a guy, you’re mad because he just...what? stole your first kiss from you?”

“I’m not mad at him. I just didn’t want it.”

“Well fine, we’ll all act like it never happened. We’ll completely forget that it ever happened. So,” Yoseob moves his forearms in circular motions around each other in front of him as he reels back onto his heels, “Let’s just rewind to before maknae kissed you.”

“It doesn’t take away that fact that it happened.” Kikwang states.

Yoseob cocks his head to the side. “What happened?”

Just as Kikwang starts to talk again, Yoseob leans forward quickly and brushes his lips against the younger, quickly pulling back from him before he could retaliate.

Doojoon, along with everyone else, just stares at the two. When Kikwang just blinks at Yoseob, the elder pulls the other’s hands from his legs and then folds the long limbs down so that he can crawl closer. He straddles the younger boy and takes Kikwang’s face in both hands. “If I hurt you, I’ll stop.”

“But I don’t—”

Yoseob places a finger against Kikwang’s lips and shushes him, “If I hurt you, I’ll stop.” He repeats as he leans forward to press a kiss to Kikwang’s cheek, then trailing to the corner of his mouth where he sucks lightly. Kikwang grabs the sides of Yoseob’s shirt, his eyes wide with panic, but not feeling the need to push the older boy away. Yoseob moves his mouth the press fully against Kikwang’s, his hands roaming down to the other’s arms. His tongue slips out and swipes at the pursed lips of the other, Kikwang tensing at the feeling. Yoseob’s eyes crack open and see the stare that Kikwang is directing at him and he chuckles against the joining, pulling back briefly to tell the other boy to close his eyes before crashing their lips together again.

Yoseob rocks against the younger, pulling a gasp from both of them. Feeling Kikwang’s mouth open, he quickly plunges in, his tongue pressing against every corner of the mouth. Kikwang clutches the shirt even tighter when Yoseob’s tongue presses against his. He leans into the kiss, his arms snaking around the elder’s back and pulling him closer. He momentarily forgets that he had no interest in this minutess ago and that the thought of kissing one of his band mates was a complete turnoff, but at that moment, everything felt too good to be wrong.

The others in the room had been completely forgotten by the two that were lip locked, but the other four watched on intently. Dongwoon’s jaw was slack and Hyunseung’s eyes were glued to the sight, blinking rarely as he watched the two move against each other, hands roaming and tongue occasionally making an appearance between open mouths.

The larger of the two boys pushed them both forward so that Yoseob was lying beneath him, a muffled moan coming from the smaller man as their bodies brushed against each other, more specifically their lower bodies. Kikwang could feel the other’s arousal pressing against him, but despite his ‘not being gay’ he couldn’t help but respond.

Doojoon pushed Junhyung and Hyunseung out of his way as he moved towards the two on the far wall. The moan that his lover had let out had been the last straw for him, he was beyond aroused and he couldn’t just sit there and watch anymore. He sits on his heels for a minute, contemplating pulling the two apart but too turned on by it to end the joining. So instead he turned to Dongwoon and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him towards him until their mouths collided. Dongwoon hadn’t had time to even think about what was happenening, but he welcomed it happily and he opened his mouth hungrily, wrapping an arm around the leader’s neck and the other around his back.

Junhyung pulled Hyunseung backwards until he fell on his back and was staring up at him with wide eyes. Hyunseung started to ask him a question but he quickly silenced him. He moved to straddle the other, their groins pressed together. Junhyung rocked against the other experimentally. The resulting moan almost enough to instantly harden him. It was also enough for Kikwang to remember they were surrounded by the other members and he quickly broke away from the smaller man. Yoseob looked up at him, his eyes hooded and glistening in the light from the window above them. Yoseob glanced around him, finding Dongwoon pressing Doojoon against the wall, both of them grinding against each other, the sight making his chest tighten with jealousy. He looked past them as he carefully removed himself from under Kikwang and saw Junhyung and Hyunseung in much the same position that he and his junior were just in.

He presses a hand to Kikwang’s shoulder, “Did it hurt?” He asks with a smirk.

Kikwang shakes his head as he falls onto his side and looks at the other pairs on the bed(s).

Yoseob pulls his shirt over his head, his hair sticking in different directions, but he’s not bothered by it. “Take your shirt off,” he says.

Kikwang didn’t know his eyes could get much wider than they were, but he was instantly proven wrong. “W-what?”

Yoseob moves closer to him again before bending over, their faces only a couple of inches apart. “Take. Your. Shirt. Off.” He says huskily, then shrugging. “Or all of your clothes. They’ll probably be off before the end of the night anyway.” He says, a lazy smile on his face as he straightens and to undo the fastenings of his pants. He moves over to the side of the maknae and leader, watching them for a second before leaning forward and licking the rim of Doojoon’s ear. The older man groans, his eyes barely opening to peer at the half naked boy to his side. He removes an arm from Dongwoon and snakes it around Yoseob’s waist, causing the smaller to shuffle even closer to the pair. Kikwang watches as Doojoon’s hand slides down the small of Yoseob’s back, his digits soon disappearing into the top of Yoseob’s jeans. Yoseob throws his head back as Doojoon presses fingers against his opening through his thin boxers, the digits massaging in small circles.

Yoseob reaches behind him and attempts to pull Doojoon’s hand away, intending to move it to a less clothed layer. Doojoon shakes the offending hands away, smiling into his kiss with Dongwoon. Yoseob bounces on his knees, whining in frustration. Doojoon’s eyes slide closed as he continues to tease his lover, his tongue moving with his maknae’s.

After a few more seconds of the torment, Yoseob pulls away, crawling back towards the seemingly paralyzed Kikwang, Doojoon letting out a small whimper and reaching for him as he moves away. “Why are you still dressed?” Yoseob growls. He reaches for the younger’s shirt hem, pulling it up to his chest before Kikwang’s hands press against his. “What? You’re always shirtless! Please, just take it off.” He shakes his hands, trying to push the shirt up further. “Kiki,” He almost wants to cry from his sexual frustration at this point, “Please. I won’t hurt you. Please!”

Kikwang shuts his eyes tightly before huffing and sitting up, Yoseob pulling his shirt up, past his head and off his arms. Yoseob immediately presses him against the wall, his mouth falling onto the other’s, one of his palms rubbing against Kikwang’s chest while his other hand reached down to the muscular boy’s pants.

Doojoon pushes Dongwoon away, landing a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips before sliding towards Yoseob and Kikwang. Yoseob jumps when he feels Doojoon’s finger hook into his boxers, the leader’s nails softly scratching against his skin.

Doojoon yanks Yoseob’s hips back as he pulls the garments down pale legs, making Yoseob fall into Kikwang’s lap, his face landing on Kikwang’s muscular thigh. He sighs in slight irritation, but continues undoing Kikwang’s pants, not completely upset with his new position. He finally gets the jeans of the younger undone, and pulls them down as far as he can from his position, Kikwang lifting up slightly to help. It’s at that slight air thrust that Yoseob comes face to face with a slightly larger than average tent in the other boy’s boxers. He licks his lips subconsciously, reaching for the hem of the underwear. Just as his fingers dip into the garment he feels warm wetness at his hole. His head drops into the younger’s lap, Doojoon spreading his cheeks apart as he rims the younger.

“Oh.” Yoseob sighs into Kikwang’s leg. He looks down at his bare legs, he stiff length pressed against his stomach. He reaches for it but his hand is quickly grabbed and moved back to where it had been stuck in Kikwang’s boxers seconds before. He looks up at Kikwang, his mouth slightly parted, his eyes half-lidded. Kikwang looks down at him with an almost pleading expression, as if to say “You got me to this state, do something about it.” Yoseob tries to recover his composure, aching with need as he pulls Kikwang’s boxers down the same path as his jeans. “Fuck.” He eyes the large arousal in front of him, before leaning down and licking the tip of it. His tongue dips into the slit and Kikwang shifts at the unexpected sensation. The older boy tongues the base of the shaft, moving his tongue along the exposed vein until he reaches the head again. His hand grasps the base as he starts to take Kikwang into his mouth. Kikwang groans and his head falls back, a dull thud echoing in the room from it’s collision with the wall.

Doojoon presses a saliva covered finger against Yoseob’s hole, his tongue still presses against and into the opening. Yoseob moans around the cock in his mouth as the finger enters him sharply, the vibrations making Kikwang whimper and grasp at the surrounding sheets.

Doojoon pumps the finger into Yoseob several times before the smaller pants out a request for more. After pressing another finger into the smaller boy and stretching him some more, Doojoon leaves his position for a moment, crawling past Junhyung and Hyunseung, who were both close to naked and rocking against each other, and back to his original position, grabbing a bottle from the space between the bed and wall. He steps onto the floor for a minute, ridding himself of all of his clothes before diving back into the action. He spares a glance at Dongwoon, the maknae’s hand tucked away in his pants, watching Kikwang and Yoseob. “Do you want to join?” Doojoon asks, an eyebrow cocked.

Dongwoon nods, his hair flopping around at the motion. “You can take Kikwang then.” Just as the words leave his mouth Kikwang releases a yelp, his body tensing as one of his hands grips onto Yoseob’s hair, pushing the older boy down. Yoseob gags but is soon rewarded as warth coats the back of his throat, Kikwang bucking up into the willing mouth as he rides out his orgasm. Dongwoon pouts, but continues stroking himself. Yoseob pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kikwang relaxes against the wall, a bead of sweat drifting down his face from under his hair.

"What are you..." He trails off, his eyes settling on the younger's crotch, the mound that had formed completely evident.

"I need help." Dongwoon shrugs, his hands moving under Kikwang's knees, as he starts to spread them apart Kikwang quickly clamps his legs together. The maknae sighs, his head hanging for a second. "I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't think you'd hate me for it though."

"I don't hate you for it."

"Then why did you let Yoseob do all those things to you but you won't even let me touch you? Do you know how badly I want to do the things he did?"

Kikwang shakes his head, another bead of sweat trailing down his face. Dongwoon moves closer then slowly leans forward, giving the older boy time to move away. When Kikwang doesn't retreat, he presses his lips against the small droplet, his tongue snaking out to taste the salty flavor. "Can I kiss you?" Dongwoon says into Kikwang's ear, the heat from his breath sending chills down Kikwang's spine. He doesn't have it in him to deny him this time.

~~

One of Junhyung's hands rests on Hyunseung's hip, the other braced on the bed next to the pretty boy's head. He moves against the blond, his mouth never leaving it's purchase on the other's, but his body moving slowly forward and back as he presses against the taut body beneath him. While everything felt good, Hyunseung was getting bored with the act. With a growl, he pushed Junhyung away and to the side, swiftly rolling on top of him. Junhyung watched him as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the younger's exposed neck, just below his ear, sucking, nipping, biting a wet trail down to Junhyung's chest. Hyunseung laps at his tattoo, tracing each letter with the tip his tongue before leaning down to flick one of his nipples, a gust of breath against the wet area making him shiver. The blonde brings up one of his hands to tease the other nub before suddenly sinking his teeth into skin.

Junhyung gasps a silent cry as he also leaves the bed, the rough treatment not entirely expected of the boy above him. Just as quickly as the teeth had latched onto him they released. Junhyung instantly relaxed, his eyes rolling into up, as he felt the dancer's talented tongue run over the bite marks. He had barely gotten past the pain before Hyunseung moved to the other side of his chest. He whimpered in anticipation before he felt teeth graze his other nipple, not bearing down yet. Hyunseung placed a teasing kiss against the nub, moving back up to the taller boy's face. "I think one's enough," He says, brushing a finger over the reddened flesh. "What else did you dream about doing with me?"

Junhyung swallowed, his heart pounding, wondering if this was a dream too. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and gazed up at the blond, his commonplace smirk covering his dumbfounded look. He brought a hand to the neck above him, pulling the older boy down so that he could whisper into his ear. "Can I fuck you?"

Hyunseung pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes, processing the request. Just when Junhyung thought he had said too much a smile small tugged at the other's lips. "I don't know. Can you?"

He watched the boy sit up, his eyes not moving from the lithe frame as pale thumbs dipped into black boxer-briefs, dragging the soft material down muscular thighs. He licked his lips subconsciously at the site in front of him, Hyunseung running fingers over his stomach before trailing them lower to grasp his cock. The older boy's head fell back, his body moving back to sit on his heels as he pumped himself once, twice. Junhyung scurried to quickly rid himself of his own constricting boxers.

"Seung-ah," Hyunseung was startled to hear his name from behind him, he turned to find Doojoon and Yoseob looking him, Yoseob seated in Doojoon's lap. Yoseob suddenly mewled and his head dropped to Doojoon's shoulder. Hyunseung looked down and saw Doojoon's hand rapped firmly around both of their erections, pumping them steadily. Yoseob spoke again, turning his head to look at him. "We--ah, we want you--hng, join us. Come--fuck," Yoseob bucked into the fist, "here," he held out a hand to the older boy. Hyunseung glanced back at Junhyung, biting his lip in contemplation. Junhyung walks on his knees to the blond, a hand pushing through his hair as he's pulled closer. Junhyung's lips crash against his, the younger's teeth biting his bottom lip as he pulls away.

"Do what you want, but your ass is mine," Junhyung grabs a firm globe and squeezes for emphasis. Hyunseung nods, a small smile in place as he turns and moves closer to the rest of the group.

The only person in the room who was still wearing any clothes was Dongwoon, and Yoseob was starting to feel bad for the maknae. He leaned in that direction now, grabbing for Dongwoon's ankles, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. Doojoon chuckled at how his lover could turn a perfectly sensual situation into something comedic. "Go." He said, releasing their erections. Yoseob sat back up sharply and glared at the older boy.

"I didn't want you to stop," He says with a huff.

"Tough. Go get him and bring him over here and THEN.. well I guess I'll let you know in a minute."

Yoseob pouts cutely before moving off of the leader. He's still glaring as he reaches over and grabs one of Dongwoon's legs, yanking the taller boy towards him. Dongwoon turns around quickly, about to fight whoever pulled him away from Kikwang.

"For the last time, everyone in this room needs to be naked!" Yoseob says, grabbing the bottom of Dongwoon's shirt and pulling it over his head in one swift motion, the maknae looking up at him puzzled by the sudden outburst. He doesn't have much time to think as Yoseob yanks at his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees in one swift motion. The smaller man pushes him back roughly, causing him to fall on his back, his head landing somewhere to the side of Kikwang's bare legs. Yoseob quickly pulls the clothing completely off of the younger, tossing the garments over the side of the bed. Yoseob looks between the two youngest, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Which one of you is going to bottom?"

"What?" Kikwang asks first.

"You heard me."

"Not me!" Dongwoon says, sitting up and moving back towards the corner.

"Maknae!" Doojoon shouts at the younger, he moves away from Hyunseung who he had just been necking. "You can't just expect to get out of bottoming because you don't want to. It's up to your hyungs."

"W-what?"

"Kikwang, do you want to fuck or be fucked?" Yoseob asks, his head tilting to the side.

"I...I want it to feel good."

Yoseob and Hyunseung snort simultaneously. Hyunseung speaks up, "It all feels good. If you're not afraid to bottom, we'll take care of you."

Doojoon pushes Hyunseung away from him to look at him incredulously. "How do you know what feels good? Have you...?"

Hyunseung rolls his eyes. "I can't experiment?"

"So...you like to..bottom?" Kikwang asks.

Yoseob nods in time with the blonde. "And Woonie's a good size for your first time. But it's up to you. You can fuck him if you want."

"NO, HE CA--" Yoseob quickly silences the maknae, pressing a hand against his mouth.

"If you don't shut up, you won't get any. Kiki?"

"I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Bottom."

Dongwoon relaxes against the wall instantly. Yoseob looks to Hyunseung, they share an amused look, having a whole conversation with just looks. The blonde moves away from the leader suddenly, Doojoon looking up at him surprised. "Do you have any lube?" Hyunseung asks. The leader nods, pointing off to the side. Hyunseung sees it and grabs it, motioning for Kikwang to come closer to him. "Kiki, come here and lay down."

~~

Yoseob looks Dongwoon over, his eyes lingering on the maknae's member. Dongwoon watches Kikwang move away from him, not noticing Yoseob had moved closer until the older boy landed in his lap. He bit his lip as he felt their erections brush. "Hyung," He says, his breath caught in his throat.

"Shh," Yoseob leans down to kiss him, the new position making them press against each other. Dongwoon groans into the kiss at the feel of the older boy's arousal moving against his. He grabs the smaller boy's hips and thrusts up, trying to gain more friction. He pulls his body even closer, their hipbones pressing against each other, as he continues to move against him. Yoseob reciprocates, rocking his hips against the younger. They pant together until the older boy shakes his head "It's not..it's not enough." The younger groans in agreement, reaching between them he grabs both of their shafts, like Doojoon had done earlier. He rubs his thumb over the heads, a small gasp leaves Yoseob's mouth. He thrusts against the hold, fucking the maknae's hand.

"Fuck," Dongwoon breathes. The younger had been on edge since earlier that day and the friction of his hand and Yoseob's cock pressed firmly against his was driving him crazy. "Hyung, faster!" Yoseob leaned up, the new angle letting him pick up the pace as he pushed into the tight grip. It wasn't a minute later before the hold tightened even more, the maknae's eyes clamping shut as he let out a deep moan, both of their stomachs soon splattered with his cum.

Yoseob groaned in irritation, sitting back on the taller boy's lap. Dongwoon opened his mouth to apologize, but Yoseob silenced him yet again. "Now you and Kikwang will both be as spent. So you can't over do it." He crawled off of him and over to where the other four were.

~~

Hyunseung hovers over Kikwang, his hands ghosting over the plains of the muscular body beneath him. He leans down to press his lips to the throat, moving towards Kikwang's ear he takes the lobe into his mouth and sucks it, one of his hands traveling south to fondle the younger's semi-hard member. Kikwang let's out a ragged breath as the blonde's fingers wrap around the shaft, his fingers squeezing and pumping sporadically. "Are you relaxed?" Hyunseung's voice is husky and low against his ear. He nods his head, not sure if the older boy even noticed.

He feels the air rash against his exposed body as Hyunseung sits up, his hands moving down Kikwang's legs until he reaches his knees. He grasps under them, picking up his legs and parting them further. He grabs the lube that he had set aside and spreads some onto his fingers. He leans forward to kiss the top of the younger boy's rock hard abs, his fingers moving in slow circles around his tight opening. He presses his knuckle against the entrance, Kikwang letting out a sigh at the odd feeling. "Relax," Hyunseung repeats, pressing his lips against Kikwang's bellybutton. "It might hurt a little," He murmurs, the fingers of his other hand twining around the dark haired boy's hardening cock as he moves to press his middle finger against the tight ring of muscle. He moves the finger in and out, his other hand keeping time with the thrusts as he pumps. After Kikwang rolls his head to the side, his face flushed as he pants, the blond presses another finger into the hole, the gasp at the sharp pain that followed expected from the virgin. Hyunseung licks the tip of Kikwang's cock, trying to distract him from the discomfort. He works the two fingers into the shorter boy, after a short time pressing against a soft spot, Kikwang responding with a full body twitch, a gasp leaving his mouth.

"That.. felt good."

Hyunseung chuckles softly, twisting his fingers into the open body below him. His breath catches as he feels two slick fingers into him too. He hisses at the discomfort, his head dropping to Kikwang's sweat covered thigh. Soft lips press against his spine and long fingers wrap around him as the two that are in him mimic his motions into Kikwang. He lifts his head to look to the side, finding Junhyung where he left him, Yoseob straddling him backwards, rubbing his ass against the rapper's hard cock. The he loses the sight to white spots as the fingers inside him brush against his prostate. He shivers, a low rumbling hum leaving his throat. He looks behind him to see Doojoon, gazing intently at his ass as the older boy's fingers push into him faster.

"Seung-ah," Yoseob says. Hyunseung looks towards the pair in the corner again. "Are you the jealous type?"

Hyunseung does his best to frown, the motions against and within him making it difficult. "Why?" He finally pants out.

"Because I really want to fuck something and Doojoon is a little preoccupied with your ass." When Hyunseung doesn't respond immediately he continues, "Don't be mad. You can have make up sex."

Hyunseung groaned, his eyes closing tightly, as he felt a third digit enter him. "Do whatever," He says, trying to focus on inserting a third finger into the boy beneath him. He looks over at the couple in time to see Junhyung holding his cock as Yoseob lowered onto it, his mouth open in a mixture of bliss and pain. His own member ached painfully at the sight, or maybe from the fingers pressing into him and finding his sweet spot with every thrust. He shuddered after one particular prolonged drag along the sensitive area, "Fu-fuck. I'm gon--"

He felt Doojoon's body brush against his back, the fingers on his cock gripping painfully at the base. "Don't even think about it," the older boy whispers harshly.

~~

Junhyung's head rolls back and a deep groan fills the room as Yoseob lowers himself onto his throbbing cock, his fingers moving out of the way just as the younger boy reaches the base. His hand finds purchase on a soft hip, his grip sure to leave bruises as he adjusts to the tight heat surrounding him. Yoseob stills at the hilt, trying to get accustomed to the filled feeling. He had waited to long after Doojoon had stretched him and his hole was aching in pain. He rolled his hips, his head falling back to rest on the older boy's shoulder as the large cock seemed to go even deeper. He let out several shuddering breaths, knowing the pain wouldn't go away unless he moved. "Junnie," He bounced on the lap beneath him, his hands settling on the rapper's legs for leverage. "Fuck me, Jun-ah."

Junhyung leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against Yoseob's exposed throat, gripping the hips in front of him even tighter. "You love cock don't you?" He thrust up into the willing body.

"Hnngg, there." His eyes were heavy as Junhyung hit his sweet spot. He watched as Dongwoon moved from the opposite side of the bed to the two eldest in the group, pushing them away from Kikwang before landing atop the other boy. Hyunseung rolled onto his back, his head falling close to Yoseob and Junhyung's legs.

Yoseob pulled away, Junhyung not letting him go far as he wrapped his arms around his chest. He crawled until he was on all fours above the sprawled out blonde, his knees on either side of the other's head, Junhyung still firmly implanted in him. He looked down at Hyunseung's weeping cock and leaned down to lick the precum that had gathered there. He looked up at Doojoon questioningly, "Don't we have anything for this?" He indicated to Hyunseung's leaking member. "A string or something?"

Doojoon's eyes widened before he quickly moved off the bed. Junhyung pumped into him slowly until the leader's return, a rubber band in hand. "Will this work?"

"Put it on him."

Hyunseung hadn't been paying attention to what was being said, all the blood in his veins rushing so fast it was deafening, his eyes closed tightly as sweat poured down his face. He was suddenly hyper aware of what was happening as something small and tight wrapped around the base of his cock, cutting off the circulation. His eyes snapped open, the first sight he saw was Junhyung's dick sliding into Yoseob, the younger's cock dangling above his head. "What the fuck?"

"It's so you last longer," Yoseob said, leaning down to lap at the precum that was still dripping out of the head. He lifted a hand to grasp the member, his tongue following the vein down and back up again. He swirled his tongue around the tip before suddenly taking it into his mouth, the warm heat making Hyunseung's eyes close again. He was so close he could almost taste it.

Doojoon spread and bent his legs, settling between them. "Suck him," He thrust three fingers into the stretched hole in time with the command, the blonde's back arching off the bed from the intense pleasure. He thrashed and moaned on the bed as the leader's fingers lingered on his prostate. Doojoon soon extracted his fingers, leaving Hyunseung heaving on the bed, before ramming them back in again, plus one. The leader avoided his sweet spot for several strokes, long enough for him to focus on what he had told him to do. He leaned up on his elbows, trying to reach Yoseob's leaking member easily. Doojoon leaned forward and held it so he could get his mouth around it. He moved up and down the length in time with Yoseob, turned his head and swirling his tongue around it. Yoseob moaned around the cock in his mouth, the vibrations sending Hyunseung into convulsions as he felt his climax near, only for it to die down after a painfully long time of being on the edge.

Junhyung pushed into the body beneath him, watching as the younger sucked the blonde and leader finger fucked him. The rapper closed his eyes tightly, the sight before him almost too much as he rocked in and out of Yoseob at a faster pace. A few more thrusts and he felt the smaller boy’s walls clamp around him, Yoseob letting out a muffled moan as he thrust into Hyunseung’s mouth, his cock hitting the back of the blonde’s throat. Hyunseung could already taste the cum and pulled back from the boy above him, the rest of the load spotting his face. Doojoon stared down at the dancer, his tongue tracing his lip at the sight of his face covered in Yoseob’s cum.

Junhyung had pulled out at the first clench of tight muscles, not wanting to cum yet. Yoseob hovered over the blonde catching his breath, standing on his knees after a prolonged moment. He looked up at Doojoon, the leader’s mouth set in a serious line. “What?”

“I can’t believe you just came without me.”

“What,” he swallowed nervously, “what are you going to do?

“I’m gonna fuck you stupid for starters.” Doojoon reached across the prone body beneath them and grabbed Yoseob by the arm, dragging him until he lay on his back beside Hyunseung.

Doojoon pinned the boy’s arms above his head, not wasting any time before driving into him, the small body arching up against him.

~~

Hyunseung lay panting and writhing on the sheets, his body too exhausted to move and his senses on overload. Junhyung leaned his face down to look at him, his body still somewhere above him. The blonde reached for his painfully hard member, desperate for release, but his hands were grabbed and held next to his head. “But why?” His voice was somewhere between a whine and a sob, his legs rubbed together in anticipation.

“Because you can’t cum yet.” Hyunseung tilted his neck back and saw the younger’s hard on still alive and well.

“You didn’t--?”

“Nope.” Junhyung said, leaning down to suck on the older boy’s bottom lip, Spiderman style.

“Why not?”

Junhyung dropped his head lower to whisper into the other’s ear. “Because I want to cum buried so far into you that you feel it in your stomach.” He traced his tongue around the shell of the other’s ear, Hyunseung shivering at the words and the contact.

Hyunseung suddenly felt someone fall into his lap and he looked up, seeing a blushing Kikwang, his hair in his eyes and his mouth set in a pout.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to try you first.”

“Wh-what?”

“Well…you made sure it wouldn’t hurt so I at least owe it to you.”

Hyunseung closed his eyes and bit his lip, letting out as soft a voice as possible. “You don’t have to worry about that.” But with Junhyung holding his hands and another pair of hands, it could only be Dongwoon’s, grabbing his feet, he didn’t have much of a choice as the younger boy grinded against him.

“But I want to make it up to you, Hyung.”

“Really,” Hyunseung breathed through clenched teeth, “now isn’t the time.” He panicked as he felt fingers at his cock, pleading with his captors to take the rubber band off before he was swiftly encased in tight slick heat. “Oh.. my.. god.”

Dongwoon released his ankles, only to grab behind his knees a second later to spread them apart again. “Damn, Hyung. You’re still tight after four fingers?” He felt cold finger tips brush up against his hole, the digits hooking into him. He shoved into the body above him, trying to get away from the tormenting hand of the maknae, his eyes closing tightly in a mixture of emotions.

“Don’t..” He breathed to everyone and no one in particular.

“But hyung,” he barely heard the younger’s words as he felt knuckles graze where fingers had just been. “Jun-ah looks pretty big.” The fist pressed into his stretched hole.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to break free, he really wanted to cum! He felt Junhyung’s tongue running along his cheek, suddenly becoming aware that there was still some of Yoseob’s essence there. “Please,” His voice broke. “Please, I’ll do anything, just let me come.” A bead of moisture trickled down the side of his face. “What did I ever do to you? Why are you doing this to me?” Kikwang leaned forward as he rode the large cock buried inside of him, his fingers brushes away stray pieces of sticky hair from his face before cupping his cheeks.

“Why are you crying Seungie? Doesn’t it feel good?”

Hyunseung shook his head, his arms struggling against Junhyung’s hands that still held him in place. “It hurts. I want to cum.” I kept repeating the words in a softer voice, more tears escaping his eyes.

Kikwang made a face at Junhyung, wanting to say something else, but not sure what. Just as he opened his mouth, the rapper moved forward to press his lips against his. Kikwang moaned as he moved up and down on the swollen erection of his hyung, the new angle from leaning forward making Hyunseung press against his prostate. He broke away from the kiss and panted. He leaned down to kiss Hyunseung’s temple. “I’ll stop.” He moved off of the blonde, the separation sounding a small pop. “Woonie, stop doing that and fuck me already.” Kikwang grabbed the maknae’s ear, hauling him over to his original corner of the room.

Hyunseung laid motionless on the bed, his legs spread and bent at the knees, his neck twisted to the side, still mumbling incoherently to himself. “Seungie,” Junhyung kissed the older man’s lips, a small chuckle leaving as the mumbling stopped. He released the blonde’s hands, but they didn’t move. “Seungie.” Hyunseung didn’t respond. “Do you want me to let you cum or not?” He watched as the blond gave him the smallest of nods. He smiled and pulled the smaller by his underarms to the bed against the wall behind him, resting blond curls on the pillow there. Hyunseung watched warily as he reached for him, long fingers pulling at the rubber band until it was off. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Junhyung slipped the band around his wrist, not wanting to lose it in the sheets. “How do you want this?” He asked huskily, leaning forward to nip at Hyunseung’s jaw.

“Just do it,” Hyunseung breathed, irritation in his voice. “Just please do anything.”

With that, Junhyung lifted the elder’s ankles to his shoulders, knowing the dancer was flexible enough for the position he pushed into him. Hyunseung sighed, his eyelids feeling heavy at the feel of the other pushing further and further into him until the younger was completely buried inside. His cock throbbed from the multiple denials he faced that night and after a few harsh thrusts his legs were shaking from the exhaustion and fell from the broad shoulders, his knees landing on Junhyung’s arms, the new position pulling a moan from his throat as Junhyung pressed against the soft spot inside of him. He threw an arm over his eyes and panted as the rapper repeatedly stroked his prostate, a soft mantra of ‘fuck’ spilling out of his mouth. Junhyung quickened his pace, pounding into the wanton body relentlessly. Junhyung bent down, pulling the blond’s legs closer to his chest, his head brushing against the pillow as he slammed into the blond. Hyunseung shivered as Junhyung’s breath touched the skin of his neck. “Jun-ah!” He was so close, one more thrust and he knew he would cum. He panted, his chest heaving as Junhyung drew out slower than before. Hyunseung whimpered in anticipation, his hole clenching involuntarily, trying to suck the cock back into him. Junhyung pressed plush lips against his jaw, nuzzling it with a smile as he drove back into his lover, nailing his prostate. The blond cried out, his whole being shaking in orgasm, his member pulsed as it shot cum between them, coating their stomachs in streams of the milky liquid. Junhyung groaned as Hyunseung’s walls clamped around him, he pulled out and shoved in one more time, finally pushing himself over the edge. He laid limply atop the other, letting out deep shuddering breaths as he came down from his high, not caring of the sticky mess all over their stomachs.

“Seungie.” He pressed his lips against the exposed throat. Hyunseung didn’t respond again. He leaned up lazily onto one elbow, pulling Hyunseung’s arm from his face with his other hand. He frowned at the sight of eyes closed, not tightly, just closed, and a beautiful mouth slightly parted and breathing almost even breaths. “Seung-ah.” He shook the arm in his hand. Hyunseung didn’t even so much as flinch.

“What’s wrong Junnie?” Yoseob asks, he and Doojoon apparently finished with their business for the time being, as he rolled towards the two. He lays on his side beside them, his head perched on a bent arm.

“Is he asleep?” Junhyung asks, running a finger down the angelic face.

Yoseob snorts in laughter. “He probably passed out. You know, that’s a lot of cum. There’s no telling how many times we denied him. Poor guy’s spent.”

Junhyung pouts, his full bottom lip sticking out. “But…I wanted to go again.”

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have to admit, I’m disappointed with how it turned out. I wanted to touch on every possible coupling, obviously I missed a few. I barely stuck Junkwang in there…and that was just awkward and probably doesn't even count. I sorry! ;_; I also wanted to stick a double penetration in there somewhere. And a few other things…I guess I’ll just have to write another one of these doohickeys. Maybe if this one gets good reviews.  
>  PS. This was my first smut. Ever. So. Forgive it.  
>  PSS. Can you tell I'm a JunSeung shipper?  
>  PSSS. FEEL FREE TO CRITIQUE/POINT OUT ERRORS.


End file.
